Spell-fortification
Spell Fortification Using Arch Magic Engineering an Arch Mage can improve existing spells that he has learned. Fortifying a spell takes time. The Arch mage must spend a four hour block to fortify a spell with a single effect. During the four hour block the mage slowly casts the spell at the highest level that he knows it at. He unravels the spell and fortifies it making it more powerful than it was before. When he is done the new Fortified Spell can be added to the mages spell repertoire. More than one effect can be added to a spell but each effect added requires an additional 4 hour block of work. Effects need not be added all at once, as the mage gains increases in the level of his Arch Magic Engineering Skill the mage can continue to Fortify spells. The maximum number of effects that can be added to a single spell is 1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Arch Magic Engineering skill. Effects can be added to a spell more than once but each addition counts towards the Spells total allowed allotment of Fortifiers. Fortifiers require a specific level of Arch Magic Engineering to be known before they can be added to a spell (see the table below). Fortified Spells are recorded separately from the basic Arcane spell that they were made from. The mage does not gain additional mystic points when they fortify a spell nor do they need to spend training time to learn the fortified spell. The mage still knows the Arcane version and can still use it as normal. A Fortified Spell still counts as belonging to the same School and Sphere as the original but it is no longer considered an Arcane Spell any more. If a specific effect changes the School/Sphere it now belongs to both the original School/Sphere and the new School/Sphere. This may result in some strange contradictions, as always the Arbiter has the final say. The same spell can have multiple different versions. A mage could learn to cast Fire Bolt then Fortify it with additional Damage and change it to blue fire. Then the Mage could make another version of the Spell that was shaped like a disc and Stuns victims that it hits. There is no limit to how many different variations of a Spell the Mage can know, and every variation the Mage knows is always the same level as the basic Arcane version of the spell (i.e. it is not leveled seperatly). Arch Spells and Rituals cannot be Fortified. Fortified Spells cannot be used with Meta Magic or Arcane Amplification (although the Arcane version still can). The effects of Fortification don’t stack on targets that are affected by multiple Fortified spells, if the effects are the same. In other words if a character has two spells cast on him with the “increase the targets strike” Fortifier on them, the character will only be affected by one of the bonuses (the caster of the second spell chooses which one). Category:magic Category:arch-magic